Bicycles are typically transported on load carriers mounted to a carrying vehicle. In many cases, vehicle mounted carriers, particularly those types of vehicle mounted carriers that secure to the rear of a vehicle include a securing assembly for securing the top tube of a bicycle to the vehicle carrier. However, bicycles such as women's style bicycles and bicycles including suspension systems typically do not include such a top tube that can be used to secure the bike to the carrier. Accordingly, it can be difficult to secure such bike types to a vehicle mounted carrier and/or the bicycle may be improperly installed.
In order to address the above deficiencies, some manufactures have developed detachable or surrogate top tube assemblies that can be attached to a bicycle to provide a top tube with which to secure the bicycle to the vehicle mounted carrier. Such detachable and surrogate assemblies typically include yoke structures that are disposed at the ends of a telescoping tube assembly. The yokes typically secure to a seat tube and handlebar stem assembly of a bicycle. However, because most detachable and surrogate top tube assemblies are fabricated from round telescoping tubes having circular cross-sections, the telescoping members of the top tubes have a tendency to rotate relative to one another. This can cause a user to improperly orient the yoke structures when the detachable or surrogate top tube assembly is secured to the bicycle. As a result, the detachable or surrogate top tube assemblies can be improperly installed. Consequently, the detachable or surrogate top tube assembly may not sufficiently or properly support the bicycle upon the vehicle mounted carrier and cause the bicycle to become unsecured during transport. Additionally, whereas manufacturers have fabricated telescoping tube assemblies from tubing having a circular cross-sectional shape, such assemblies typically require additional structures to arrest such rotation and/or require additional manufacturing steps that.